A Christmas Tree on 221B
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: John menghias pohon natal mereka, tapi... tak tahukan dia kalau Sherlock memandang pada hiasaannya seperti saat ia memandang Anderson?


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik **_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_**, untuk Serial TV—milik **_Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat_**_,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Sherlock-**

* * *

"Sherlock, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" John berteriak. Ia tengah menghias pohon natal di flatnya, dan akan selesai jika saja ia bisa mencapai ujung pohon natalnya untuk menaruh hiasan bintang. Ia mengakui, ia salah membeli pohon natal, yang ternyata terlalu tinggi. Bahkan dengan sebuah kursi menumpu kedua kakinya, John tidak bisa menyentuh ujung pohon natalnya. Setidaknya belum.

"Aku sibuk." yang di tanya hanya duduk disofanya, sambil sesekali memetik senar violin. Kalau John tak salah, dia hanya duduk terdiam disitu selama hampir 1 jam, tepat saat ia memulai menghias pohon natal.

"Tapi, kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau hanya berdiam diri di sofa itu memandang aku kesulitan memasang bintang ini." John mengangkat sebalah tangannya, menunjukan hiasan bintang emas yang ia pegang.

Sherlock memandang kearahnya, dari cara pandangnya John tahu kalau laki-laki itu tak berniat untuk membantunya. Jadi kemudian ia turun dari kursi yang ia naiki dan menyodorkan bintang emas itu kehadapan Sherlock.

"Cepat bantu aku." ucap John sedikit memaksa. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bintang itu didepan wajah Sherlock.

"Tanpa bintang itu natal akan tetap berjalan John." balasnya malas sambil menepis halus bintang itu dari tangan John. Warna emasnya yang berkilauan membuat mata Sherlock sakit.

"Tapi tanpa bintang ini, pohon natalnya tidak akan sempurna." kini John merajuk, makin terlihat kalau dirinya sangat antusias terhadap natal.

"Pohon itu sudah tidak terlihat sempurna." Sherlock menunjuk pohon itu, pada salah satu sisi pohon yang berkilauan dengan lampu warna-warni, kemudian menggesernya pada sisi lainnya yang bahkan tidak ada satupun lampu disana. Sherlock akui, John bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai menghias sesuatu.

"Ini seperti two face, musuh batman yang memiliki sisi normal," ia menunjuk sisi pohon dengan lampu-lampu. "dan sisi buruk rupa." kemudian menunjuk pada sisi gelap yang satunya.

"Hanya saja ini berbentuk pohon, bukan manusia." lanjutnya. Ia memetik senar violin di tangannya, hingga John rasa ia mulai tidak menyukai bunyi itu.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Sherlock."

"Aku berkata yang sejujurnya, John. Seharusnya kau banyak belajar dari Mrs. Hudson soal menghias sesuatu." balasnya cepat. Sherlock tahu Mrs. Hudson pandai menghias sesuatu, itu terlihat dari pohon natal kecil yang perempuan itu pasang di depan pintu utama. Dan hiasannya Sherlock akui indah, meskipun sedikit keibu-ibuan.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus meminta bantuan Mrs. Hudson untuk menata kembali semua ini?" John menunjuk pohon natalnya. Dan sialnya, ia mengakui kalau pohon natalnya memang buruk seperti apa yang sudah Sherlock katakan.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Baiklah, terserah. Jika kau bisa, silakan kau hias pohon natal ini." John melempar hiasan bintang di tangannya ke sofa yang satunya, dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sebelum membanting pintu kamar tidur mereka.

* * *

John membuka matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru tersadar kalau dirinya telah tertidur setelah melihat jam yang menunjukan jam 5 sore. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mencoba mencari air putih untuk ia minum di dapur. Dan ia tersadar kalau ternyata Sherlock tidak ada di flat mereka. Karena biasanya laki-laki itu terduduk di sofa, melakukan semua aktifitasnya di sofa itu.

"Sherlock?" ia berjalan keruang tengah, mencari laki-laki berambut gelombang itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ada yang berubah dengan pohon natalnya.

"_Oh my god_." John ternganga memandang pohon natalnya yang terlihat... keren. Lampu-lampu kecil di pohon itu melingkar sampai ke puncak pohon dan bola-bola kaca berwarna menggantung di sana sini. John sangat menyukai warna-warna yang ditimbulkan lampu-lampu dan bola-bola itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar di samping John. John terkejut, ia tahu suara siapa itu. Karena saat ia menengok, laki-laki itu tersenyum memandang pohon natal didepan mereka. John tahu dia yang menghias pohon ini.

"Kau... menghiasnya?" tanya John tak percaya. Sherlock tersenyum memandang laki-laki pendek di sampingnya.

"Tidak, pohon ini menghias dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja aku yang menghiasnya John." ia berjalan ke arah sofa, dan mengambil sesuatu di atasnya.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan menghias ulang pohon ini." jujur, John masih tidak percaya kalau Sherlock yang menghias pohon ini. Karena John tahu, perlu dorongan kuat untuk meminta Sherlock melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku menghiasnya."

John mengerinyit memandangnya, alasan seperti itu tidak akan muncul dalam pikiran detektifnya.

"Itu bukan alasanmu, kan? Karena saat kau bosan kau akan melakukan hal-hal gila, dan menghias pohon natal bukanlah hal gila."

"Apa penting untuk memberitahumu alasannya? Karena kupikir yang penting sekarang adalah memasang bintang emas ini." Sherlock menyodorkan bintang emas ditangannya, John menerimanya ragu.

"Emm.. aku tidak akan sampai Sherlock, bahkan jika naik di kursi sekalipun."

"Naiklah kepundakku." John pikir detektif itu hanya bercanda, tapi tiba-tiba dia berjongkok di depannya membelakanginya. John menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius?"

"Of course. Sekarang naik ke pundakku dan pasang bintang emas itu di pohon natal ini, karena aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda."

"Kau yakin kau bisa menahanku? Aku tidak ingin terjatuh, dan terbaring sakit di natal besok."

"Ya tuhan John, kau membuat ini terasa semakin sulit."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan naik."

John mendudukan dirinya pada pundak si detektif, dan kedua kaki Johb berada dalam genggamannya, dan tanpa perlu waktu lama Sherlock mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. John hampir dibuat jantungan, pasalnya Sherlock tidak memberinya aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya untuk menarik nafas persiapan.

"Sherlock!" John tak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa, sangat tak mungkin baginya berpegangan pada pohon natal didepannya. Jadi, tangannya memegang kepala Sherlock, dan tak ayal rambut-rambut gelombangnya ikut ter-remas.

"John.. ugh... kau meremas... rambutku!" Sherlock rasa John meremas rambutnya semakin keras.

John terasa lebih berat dari yang Sherlock perkirakan. Saking beratnya, rasanya kakinya bergetar dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"John... cepatlah!" lanjut Shelock, berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau terlalu jauh Sherlock, maju sedikit, aku tidak dapat mencapai pohonnya!" tangan dengan hiasan bintang di genggamannya ia ulurkan pada pohon natal itu dan masih belum sampai karena Sherlock malah berjalan mundur.

"Ugh!" ia mencoba menyeimbangkan berat badan keduanya, tapi teriakan John malah membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Maju, Sherlock!" teriak John lagi.

"Jangan berteriak! Aku tahu!"

"Sedikit lagi Sherlock!"

"Ugh!" Sherlock melangkah lagi kedepan.

"Oke, cukup. Sekarang tahan!"

"Cepatlah, John. Aku tak kuat lagi."

"Sabaaar!" John mengulurkan satu tangannya pada ujung pohon, sementara tangan yang lainnya masih memegang kepala Sherlock. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, John telah memasangnya.

"Baiklah, sudah!" Sherlock menjongkokkan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa ragu John meloncat kebelakang, tak peduli kalau Sherlock bakal terhempas kedepan, yang penting perasaan tak nyaman pada pantatnya menghilang.

"Tubuhmu... berat sekali, John." Sherlock bernapas lega, kemudian berdiri dan duduk di sofa.

John terduduk di lantai, memandang Sherlock yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya mengerinyit heran.

"Sherlock?"

"Huh?"

"Bukannya kau bisa memasang sendiri bintang itu dengan naik ke kursi?"

Sherlock terdiam, dari cara ia menatap John, John tahu ia sedang berpikir. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi wajahnya, dan John menangkap itu.

Bukannya menjawab, detektif itu malah berjalan ke jendela,kemudian memandang keluar. Entah John yang salah atau siapa yang salah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat Sherlock memandang keluar jendela.

"Sherlock?"

"Dari cara kau menghias tadi siang, kau terlihat sangat bahagia, dan aku berpikir kalau kau menyukai natal. Jadi aku membiarkan kau yang memasang bintang itu."

John terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ya sangat sulit mempercayai itu, terlebih itu adalah Sherlock yang mengatakan.

Tapi kemudian John tersenyum, entah apa yang ia lakukan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di hadapan Sherlock.

"Umm.. terima kasih." ia tersenyum pada detektif didepannya, meskipun detektif itu awalnya hanya terdiam tapi kemudian ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Merry_ _Christmas_, John."

"_Merry_ _Christmas_, Sherlock."

**-Fin-**

Merry Christmas ^^ meskipun saya tidak merayakannya, tapi saya suka dengan natal :D xD

Hope you Enjoyed ^^

Wed, 12/25/2013, 08:04 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
